The invention relates generally to the dispensing of nuts or other similar edible products and more particularly, to a nut dispensing machine for easily dispensing nuts therefrom without jamming or otherwise becoming difficult to operate.
Any number of nut dispensing systems and apparatuses have been utilized to dispense nuts or other objects. These systems have included very complex mechanisms and often have included coin-operated dispensing devices.
One particular non-coin operated device has been previously utilized by applicant. This nut dispensing machine was formed from wood to provide an attractive, but relatively uncomplicated design for a nut dispensing mechanism. A serious problem has arisen in utilizing this nut dispensing mechanism because the design thereof did not allow for automatic clearing of obstructions, such as particles or fragments of the nuts dispensed thereby. The nut dispensing mechanism, therefore, can bind or jam or just become difficult to operate. Under such adverse situations, the nut dispensing machine was essentially inoperative and not readily repairable at all, by the ordinary user thereof. This necessitated return of the machine to the manufacturer with attendant cost and possible customer dissatisfaction.